


Weights and Measures

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Bumblebee/Grimlock. First impressions could be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weights and Measures

If Bumblebee had to choose which member of the team surprised him the most, it would be Grimlock.

He didn't like to play favorites. Each member of the team had their own strengths and value in their mission on Earth. He had to admit, though: the Dinobot never ceased to amaze him. Grimlock was deemed a criminal because of his unabashed love to smash and punch things. But he had moved past that, and he had proved himself to be a valued part of the team.

Like cogs in the machine, Grimlock was a key part of Bumblebee's team, and if he was taken out, the whole team would fall apart. Bumblebee couldn't risk anything like that happening, to Grimlock or to anyone on his team.

Sure, the Dinobot had to keep his ferocity and his zest for battle in check, and the Autobot knew full well how brute strength could make or break the task at hand. It was all in weights and measures, and their partnership was part of the equation.

Bumblebee knew that there was more to Grimlock than at first glance, as first impressions could be deceiving, and he supposed that he saw all too well about that. This was a partnership that worked, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
